Future Hearts
by BiersackSalvatore
Summary: Previously 'They Don't Need To Understand'


**Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries only the plot and OC's belong to me**

 _"_ _I won't fade away_

 _Be forgotten or just cast away_

 _This life is mine to live_

 _I won't fade away_

 _I am lost inside this endless haze of life_

 _But this life is mine to live"_

"Baby hurry up," Damon shouts from outside. "We need to get there as soon as possible, you know Klaus hates waiting." "I know, I know I'm coming now." I reply as I text on my phone walking out the front door. "All you do is text." I look up at him and wink "oh honey, you of all people should know I do a lot more than text." Damon chuckles briefly "Anyway, he's my best friend and I don't get to see him that often" I pout at him even though my phone was now in the pocket of my black skinny jeans. "We'll be seeing him in half an hour, you can fill him in on your gossip after we've spoke to his brother." As I walk past him towards the car I swipe his car keys out of his hand.

He growls and chases after me, I squeal and start running away from him. He catches me almost immediately, he wraps his arm around my waist and swings me around as I laugh. "I love you" I say as I kiss his perfect mouth. He puts me down with his arms still around me and starts planting soft kisses all over my face as I giggle "I love you too" he tells me between kisses. My forehead, nose and cheeks are all touched by the gentle caresses of his lips.

"Is Alex already there?" I ask him "I haven't seen him all morning" "Yeah he is, he left when you were still asleep. I must have tired you out last night." He says doing that sexy eye thing that's annoying, funny and unbelievably attractive all at the same time. I scoff while playfully slapping his shoulder. He pouts and acts as if he's actually hurt. I roll my eyes at him "you're such a child."

As soon as we reach his car I pick out one of my favourite CD's and put it in the player, turning up the volume when some of the best songs I've ever heard come on. I fangirl when my absolute favourite song comes on and sing at the top of my lungs while Damon laughs at my silliness.

"It's amazing, you're a hundred and twenty years old, but when it comes to All Time low you act like a teenage girl." He mocks. "That's because I am" I say to him as if he's stupid because he should really know this considering he's known me all my life.

I dart out of the car at vampire speed as soon as we reach Nik's mansion, just as everyone walks out to greet us "KOL!" I scream as I launch him into a hug. The others laugh at my antics but I don't care because I haven't seen my best friend for nearly ten years.

"Okay children, that's enough you can chat later, it's time to talk business." Nik says and I reluctantly let go of Kol because Niklaus is using his 'serious' voice. I walk over to where Damon is talking to Alex and he puts his arms around me as we file into Nik's house.

I sit on Damon's lap as he takes his place in the armchair that's saved for us when we visit and Alex sits on the arm. As I look around the room I take in who's here, I soon realise that all of the original siblings apart from Finn are all gathered in Nik's living room. As soon as everyone's sat down he addresses us "I've heard that Alexander here wants to release Katerina from the tomb. Is it true?" Alex speaks up first. "Of course I do. What kind of person would want someone they love left to desiccate for all of eternity? I mean aside from you obviously" "Alex" I say warning him "Nik was only asking a question." "I don't care Nik's the reason she felt the need to get herself trapped in the first place" he spits out.

"Yes I am, so I'm going to offer the three of you a deal, since you're all so close to my family. You find the doppelgänger and bring her to me, visit one of my witches and collect some things needed for the spell, then I will let you have the spell to release Katerina and allow Brit to connect to the my mother's magic so that she will be strong enough to open then tomb, remove the spell and seal it again. But you can't just take the doppelgänger, you have to befriend her first, make her trust at least one of you and then tell me everything about her." "Why do we need to do all that it could take ages Nik?" I question him.

"I need the doppelgängers blood to create hybrids, but I can't use her blood until she is bound to me, meaning she will stop ageing when she reaches the age I was when I turned and she will live forever so I can always create hybrids. Obviously if I'm going to be tied to someone for all eternity I need to know what they're like. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes" I answer "I'll be the one to befriend her and make her trust me. I'll text Kol everything about her and then he can tell you." "Seems you've already got it all figured out then." "Of course I do" I retort, while the others in the large room laugh at my arrogant tone. "Can we leave now?" Alex whines "I'm uneasy being in a room with so many British people." "Yes we can." I say rising out of the chair pulling Damon with me "And you live with a British person dummy." I whirl round giving everyone hugs whilst telling Kol to text me later. Alex joins us in the car on the way back home because Rebekah Nik's sister gave him a lift there earlier this morning. He argues with me over which CD we should listen to even though it's obvious that I'll win.

"You got to listen to your music on the way their and I'm also Damon's best friend, we've known each other since we we're infants" he states as if that would help him. "Well you weren't here so you didn't listen to the music, I don't want you to die from awesome music deficiency" I reply dramatically

"I'm also the love of Damon's extremely long life, so he loves me more, we're soul mates" I state bobbing my tongue out at him like a child. He then mockingly mimics me until Damon reaches the car after talking to Nik to see if he knew where the doppelgänger was. "Damon please tell Alex that my music is going to be on in the car" I say putting my hand on his thigh. "Sorry Alex but you can't listen to your music in my car." Damon says as I look back and smirk at Alex then put a Falling in Reverse CD in.

As soon as we get home Damon and Alex start packing while I shower. When I get out Damon's finished his packing and started mine. I wrap my arms around him from behind and kiss his back between his shoulder blades. "You go and shower, I can pack my clothes" he turns and kisses me soundly before entering the joining bathroom. I put on a black lace underwear set, before putting on my Black Veil Brides jumper, ripped black skinny jeans and my favourite Dr Martens. By the time I'm dressed and packed Damon is out of the shower and dressed. I dry my dark brown hair and start my make up while Damon takes his things down to his car. I apply dark eyeliner and eye shadow around my blue eyes, as well as putting on a black lace choker with blue lapis lazuli. To match my daylight ring, because I'm a witch/vampire hybrid I'm able to create as much daylight jewellery as my family and I need.

When I get outside Damon has already put my things in my sleek black sports car and is leaning against his baby blue Camaro waiting for me, while Alex is in his own car. "So where exactly are we going?" I ask when I reach Damon. He pulls me into his arms, kisses me and tells me "Mystic Falls."


End file.
